


Who Cares?

by ShibbyMo



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibbyMo/pseuds/ShibbyMo
Summary: Edd is a senior at Peach Creek High. He is an intelligent young man with a mind set for success... and Kevin Barr.Kevin is a popular guy who can have anything he wants whenever he wants, but he only wats one thing and that is Eddward Vincent.Due to social standings they are both trapped in their own worlds until one of them decides enough is enough!Then everything is perfect... right?





	1. Beginning of the Beginning

The first week for football season was always the most hectic for Kevin Barr. As the star quarterback he was expected to attend social gatherings as often as they happened, as well as manage his homework and keep up good grades and with this being his senior year nothing was getting easier with the hunt for a good college was added to the mix. He finished his homework just in time to hear the ‘ping’ of his phone as a message came through from his best friend, Nazz.

Nazz: ’Kev! Party at Davin’s! I am coming to pick you up!’

Kevin sighed softly as he typed out his response. ‘Cool, cya soon.’ He leaned back in his chair. “At least I finished my homework before the party this time.” He mumbled to himself before getting ready to head to the party. Once satisfied with his outfit he headed out the door. “Headed to a friend’s, don’t wait up, Ma!” He called to his mother before hurrying out to meet up with the blonde girl he had been talking to only minutes before.

“I thought I was going to have to wait for you for forever!!!” She whined. “Come on! Before the good booze is gone.” She laughed as she headed towards the party.

~~~~~~~~

The excited comments from the young woman caught the attention of none other than Eddward Vincent. He looked up from his homework and out the window to see the duo walking down the street. He chuckled lightly. “Nazz… ever so full of life.” He smiled at his own quip before his eyes settled on the redhead walking next to her. He sighed longingly before a text on his phone pulled his attention back to reality.

Eddy: ‘Sockhead! Lumpy and I are going to Davin’s party, it is supposed to be killer! You want to come??’  
Ed: ‘Double D Eddy wants to go to a party! Please come with!’

Edd simply shook his head with a huff. Parties were terrible influences on the young teenage brain and he wanted no part of it… however, he had to keep an eye on his friends. Ed had a tendency to get too drunk and get himself stuck in unfortunate situations that always found their way to the internet. Eddy on the other hand loved to get into fights. 

Edd: ‘I will join you two in this endeavor if you can promise me that you will finish your homework BEFORE class this time.’  
Eddy: ‘Sure whatever you say Sockhead.’ 

Edd checked over the assignment he had just finished up before standing from the desk and getting ready for the party. He put on a red shirt and black skinny jeans. He adjusted his signature beanie as there was a knock on the door.

“Coming!” The raven haired nerd called as her hurried down the stairs to meet his friends. “Salutations dear friends.” He beamed as he put on a pair of black hightop Converse.

“Do you have to say that every time you see us Double D?” Eddy laughed loudly. 

“It is polite to greet everyone you see, Eddy.” Edd responded as he finished tying the laces. “Shall we proceed?”

“Hell yeah!!” The shortest Ed started leading the way to the party.

“Language, Eddy… Honestly..” Edd huffed as he followed.

~~~~~~~~

At the party, Nazz was already wasted while Kevin wasn’t far behind. He had already had a couple of cups of Jungle Juice as another party guest handed him two more cups at the same time.

“Double fist!!!” He hollered before he ran off into the crowd.

Kevin didn’t argue as he sipped from each cup. 

Nazz busted out laughing at her best friend who was getting drunker by the second. “Kevin!! You are… sooooooo…. drunk!” She slurred out before falling over in laughter.

“Least… ‘m not.. on the flurr!” He laughed with her before the crowd cheered and grabbed his attention. Each guest got the same greeting of the drunken teens screaming happily for their presence. The redhead blinked as he tried to focus on who had walked through the door. He caught the tallest of the Eds first.

“Aw man… Eddy is here….” He mumbled out with a groan. “I dunno if I wanna deal with that dork…”

“Check.. again, Kev~” Nazz hummed out with a hiccup in between. “I see a cutie… with your favorite… patootie!” She giggled at her word play.

The jock took another look to see Double D trying to avoid the hands that had reached to pull him into the house. “Oh fuck…. Nazz…. he’s… he is so hot…!”

“Go get him lover boy!”

“I can’t… you know that…”

~~~~~~~

Edd watched as his friends went straight for the alcohol. He followed behind them to make sure they didn’t get into anything potentially harmful. He reluctantly got himself a bit of the Jungle Juice while Eddy and Ed stuck with the straight vodka and tequila shots. He sipped on the drink and grimaced. The beverage was sickeningly sweet but still somehow pleasurable. He kept an eye on his closest friends but looked around at the rest of the party.

“What are you looking for, Double D? Did you loose something?” Ed asked with sincerity.

“No, Ed, just researching what kind of mess you and Eddy have gotten me into this time.” The skinny male smiled as he took another sip of his beverage. He spotted Kevin Barr mid-sip and choked on the liquid, causing it to come out of his nose. “Goodness!” 

“What the fuck was that, Edd??” Eddy chimed in after hearing the series of coughs coming from the lanky teen.

“It appears that I consumed too much of the drink and was caught off-guard.”

“Caught off-guard? What caught you-“ Eddy had no need to finish his sentence as he spotted the familiar red ball cap in the distance. “Ahhhh… Barr…” He smirked at his now flustered best friend. “Are you ever going to talk to him, or just remain silent until it is too late?”

“I couldn’t possibly talk to him… You know that… He is a star athlete… I am captain of the chess team.” He shook his head. “No…”

“Whatever you say man.” Eddy shrugged.

Edd admired his crush from afar as he nursed his cup. His tolerance for alcohol on the lower level of things he started to feel tipsy about halfway through the drink.

~~~~~~~

“Nazz… Nazzz....!!!!” Kevin drunkenly slapped his friends shoulder. “Nazz… I’m… drunk….”

“I can see that, Kev.” She laughed. She stopped after the first couple of drinks noticing how hard Kevin was going on the beverages. “We should get you home, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… I think that would be a good idea…” He nodded grudgingly as he looked over to the trio of Eds. “Oh fuck… Look at Double D…”

The young nerd had a pale complexion and holding his stomach like he was about to be sick.

“Poor kid… I think we should help him…” Nazz said with pitty in her voice.

“Yeah, I agree.. let’s go get him.” He said before pushing his way through the crowd. “Hey… Double Dork!”

The shortest Ed moved his way between Double D and Kevin like a bodyguard for the small teen. “What do you want, Shovelchin??”

“I don’t want to fight you, Eddy… Look at Edd… Nazz and I are heading out and thought he could use some help.” He huffed.

Eddy turned to look at his friend and his stomach sank at the realization. “Double D, are you feeling alright??”

The raven haired teen shook his head. “It seems I have had too much to drink and I am feeling quite ill… I did not wish to ruin your fun, Eddy.” He said with a pout. “If it is alright with you, I would like to take Kevin and Nazz up on the offer to get back home safely.”

“I can get you home!” Eddy flailed his arms in defense. 

“Eddy! There is a game going on over there and one of the girls is really pretty!” Ed pointed innocently with a bright smile.

Eddy put his arms down. “Take good care of Double D!” He called before running off to find the “pretty girl”.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “So easily swayed by looks.” He sighed. “Come on, Double D, let’s get you home.” He slid an arm underneath Edd’s armpits to help him up as they walked out the door, Nazz following close behind.

“I appreciate the assistance, Kevin.” Edd said meekly.

“Don’t think anything of it, Double Dork… I remember the first time I got drunk… It was the worst. I was lucky I had Nazz to help me out.” He smiled and looked back at his best friend.

“Yeah. I remember that night. It was really messy… And trying to hide the fact you were drunk from your mom was difficult.” She laughed before her phone started ringing. “Oh crap… It’s my mom! I gotta go! Good luck you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” She chuckled before hurrying off to her own house.

Edd chuckled softly. “What do you propose she meant by that closing statement?” He looked up at the redhead who had a light blush across his cheeks. “Kevin?”

“Ah, nothing. Who knows what goes on in her head.” He chuckled as he walked up to the smaller male’s house. “Dude, I need your keys to get in.”

“Oh, right. Here, I can do that.” He let go of Kevin and stumbled to unlock the door. As soon as it opened he started to fall to the floor, only to be caught by Kevin grabbing the collar of his shirt. The jostle in the motion made his stomach churn. “Oh dear…” He grumbled as he stood back up. He took a couple of breaths and sighed. “Please remove your shoes before entering the premises.” He said as he struggled with his Converse.

Kevin knelt down and helped to untie the shoes and get them off the slender feet. “Why wear shoes that are such a pain to get on and off when you are going to a party?” He asked getting the shoes off before removing his own.

“I was not planning to be so incapable of taking care of myself.” He muttered before walking to the kitchen. “Kevin, do you require refreshment?”

“Yeah, I could use some water.” He nodded. “Then we should get you to bed.” He watched the other teen getting the glasses of water. Once he was offered one he took it and chugged the contents.

Edd on the other hand was fine with taking small sips. “Was the party enjoyable for you?” He looked up at the other male, trying to control himself from spilling out the feelings that had been developing over the years.

“Yeah, it was alright. I expected a bit more from Davin though. There is usually some good drunk games.” He shrugged. “At least the alcohol was strong.” He chuckled.

Edd nodded with a soft smile and set his empty glass in the sink. “I suppose I should get ready for bed…” He looked at the stairs in thought.

“I will help you, man, let’s go.” Kevin swiftly scooped Edd up into his arms and started walking up the stairs. “Which way to your room?” 

“Turn left here and it is the second door on the right.” Edd directed while using his hands to help guide the jock. Kevin followed the directions and set Edd down on his bed. He started to stand back up before his eyes met Edd’s. Their heads so close together he could feel the warm breath coming from the thin pink lips. He was just about to move away from Edd before doing something he would regret. Before he could, Edd leaned forward and closed his eyes as he kissed Kevin gently. Kevin didn’t kiss back due to the shock of Edd making the first move.

Edd pulled away quickly with a blush. “I apologize for my actions!”

Kevin only chuckled. “No need to apologize. I just wasn’t expecting you to do that… I have been wanting to kiss you for 4 years.” He smiled softly before leaning in and kissing Edd this time. He slowly guided the younger teen’s back to the bed.


	2. Confession Time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the nice comments and Kudos! I really appreciate it! I really hope that you enjoy this next chapter.

Edd woke with a sharp pain in his head. As he adjusted to get out of bed he sensed the heat coming from another body. He looked down to see none other than Kevin Barr. Edd’s face softened with a smiled looking at the sleeping face before him. One thing was eating at him though… Kevin was not wearing any clothes and neither was Edd. He blushed deeply and snuck from the bed before getting dressed and going down to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his guest.

Kevin stirred with the smell of bacon wafting through his nostrils. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. He looked around the room, it wasn’t his own. Everything was labeled and there was a familiar cactus sitting in the windowsill with the name “Jim” typed out on a label, taped to the terra cotta pot. “Oh yeah.” He mumbled to himself before smiling softly remembering the night before. He moved to get dressed and investigate the smell in hopes that it would be paired with coffee. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the entryway.

“Good morning, Kevin. I trust you slept well.” Edd said without turning to face the larger teen. “I have prepared eggs and bacon for breakfast as well as a pot of coffee to assist in our hangovers from the night prior. Help yourself.” He spoke so quick that Kevin couldn’t get a word in himself. 

“Ah, thanks man…” The redhead walked to the coffeemaker and poured himself a cup of black coffee and sipped his beverage. “How did you sleep?”

“I had an ample amount of sleep, thank you.” The nerd continued to avoid eye contact with the athlete. He sat at the kitchen table with a couple of plates of food for the two of them and his own cup of coffee with two creams and two sugars. He sipped from the mug before taking a deep breath. “Kevin… Did we have relations last night?” He piped up.

Kevin was in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee before Edd asked the sensitive question. He froze before spitting out the contents and coughing. “What?!” He exclaimed as he frantically attempted to clean up the mess he just made.

“When I woke, neither of us were clothed and you were sleeping next to me… I can’t remember anything past you helping me to my room and want to make sure that we partook in something against my own morals.” Edd stated formally before he ate a bite of scrambled eggs. 

Kevin’s heart sank. “You don’t remember?” He sighed sorrowfully before answering the original question. “No we didn’t have sex last night.” He held his tongue about the kiss that was followed by a make out session as he ate his own breakfast.

“Good.” Edd nodded. “Sex while drunk is not consensual. I know you will do well in remembering that.” Another blunt statement from the nerd across the table. He continued to eat as the tension loomed over the two. Finally he couldn’t take it. “Kevin... What’s wrong?”

The redhead looked up with a sigh. He locked his emerald eyes with the blue ones across the way. “Last night… We kissed…” He looked down with pink on his cheeks.

“WE WHAT?! You mean… that wasn’t a dream?” Edd started to think back to the night before. 

“It was not… it really happened.” He smiled softly remembering the tender embrace. “You actually kissed me first… Then I kissed you and then we made out on your bed until we decided to go to sleep..”

Edd blushed as the memories came flooding back. “Oh dear….” He placed his hands on his cheeks and shook his head. “I am so sorry!” He said in a panic.

“Why are you sorry? I wanted it…” He smiled at him. “To be honest… I did want a little more… our kiss started to get a little heated… hence the absence of clothing.” He shrugged as he finished eating.

Edd paused. Kevin… wanted it? Kevin wanted… him? “Kevin… did you say what I think you did…? You wanted me to kiss you?”

“Fuck yeah…” He chuckled to himself. “I have wanted to kiss you since our first year in high school!” He sipped the coffee again as he remembered the first time that he realized he had a crush on the slender teen. “I couldn’t say anything because I am the star quarterback… If I date a nerd… It will be the end of my social status.” He huffed.

Edd frowned and crossed his arms. “So popularity was more important than telling me that you had a crush on me??” He tapped his foot in irritation, waiting for the reply.

“Kinda… Not that I didn’t think about dumping it all to talk to you… Just… couldn’t risk losing the team…” He looked down with a pout. “I am relying on football for a scholarship for college…”

Edd sank. He understood. “What do we do now then…?” 

Kevin fiddled with his thumbs under the table. “Mind if we don’t do anything…?” He avoided eye contact with the other who was dying a little inside with the thought. 

“Okay.” He nodded. “We do nothing. This was just a night of friends helping friends.” 

“Thanks for understanding.” Kevin got up from the table. “I will see you around.” He gave a bright smile before he ran out the door. The guilt building in his stomach. He hurried into his own house and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

Edd looked at the table. “I kissed Kevin Barr.” He chuckled softly and touched his lips gingerly. He cleaned the mess from breakfast before taking a shower himself. He got dressed and placed his beanie properly on his head. He sat down at his desk to continue his studying.

After a handful of hours he was distracted by the ‘ping’ of his phone once again.

Eddy: ‘Did you survive? Kevin take care of you?’ 

Edd: ‘Yes, he took grand care of me. He brought me home and helped me upstairs so that I may get some sleep. How are you after last night’s endeavors?’

Eddy: ‘I slept with the hottest babe last night! I am fantastic!’

Edd rolled his eyes and sighed. He was not fond of his friend treating women like trophies. He went back to his studying with a soft groan. His brain kept drifting off to Kevin. Those thoughts led to the memory of the kiss. He blushed slightly. “I can’t believe I actually kissed… Kevin Barr…”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the street Kevin was in his living room playing a video game. He was trying to distract himself from the conversation he had with Edd. The guilt was still eating at him. He wanted to be with Edd more than anything… And he just blew him off and even told him that football was more important. After losing his last life he set the controller on the table and walked to the kitchen to get himself some water. 

“No snacking, Peanut. Dinner will be ready soon.” Mrs. Barr chimed.

“I know Mama. Just getting some water.” He smiled softly as he drank from the glass he got himself. His phone made its usual chime as his best friend text him. 

Nazz: ‘Did you and Double D... double down?’ 

It was only a text but Kevin could hear the snarky tone in her voice. He rolled his eyes as he typed out his response.

Kevin: ‘No. We just slept.’

Nazz: ‘REALLY?? You didn’t do anything??? Wow Kev… I thought you would at least plant one on him.’

Kevin blushed and stared at the screen.

“Kevin? Are you feeling alright? You are red… Do you have a fever??” Mrs. Barr said with a hint of panic in her voice. 

“No… I’m alright…” He smiled softly before hearing his phone chime again. “Actually.. I think I will go lay down for a bit, if that’s alright…” He headed to his room. He flopped on his bed and red the text.

Nazz: ‘NO ANSWER MEANS YOU DID!!! YOU KISSED EDDWARD VINCENT YOU SLY DOG!’ 

Kevin: ‘Okay… yes.. I kissed him but that was it!’

Nazz: ‘Aw.. weak… are you two looking into dating now~? Or was he just not that into you?’

Kevin: ‘…I told him to leave it alone…’

Nazz: ‘… you are a dumbass.’

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. “I really messed this one up…” He groaned. He let his mind fade to the memories of the night before. He smiled softly and started to fall asleep with the happy thoughts swimming in his brain.

~~~~~~~~

Edd on the other hand was daydreaming about the kiss. Now that he knew it was true it was all he could think about. He started drifting off further into the thought and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. “Kevin….” He hummed.

~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kevin woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and reached for the empty space next to him. “Good mor….” He cut himself off with a sigh. “Right…” He checked the clock and got up to get ready for breakfast. Once again he was sitting in front of the television playing his game. He would check his phone occasionally, hoping a message would come through.

Nazz: ‘Good morning Kev! Can I come over??’

Kevin: ‘Sure. Just playing a game right now.’ He set his phone down with a groan.

“What’s the matter, Peanut?” Mrs. Barr walked into the room with a plate of snacks. “You have been down in the dumps all morning…”

“Mama… what would you do if you liked someone but if you told that someone you would lose everything you built…?”

“Is this person really special to you?” She sat next to him.

“Yeah… I have liked hi-them… for a really long time.” He avoided eye contact hoping his mother didn’t notice his slip of the tongue. He hadn’t yet told her that e was bisexual.

“Well if this person is truly that special.. then I would tell them… Nothing is more important than being honest in your feelings.” She smiled innocently and rubbed his back. 

“Thanks, Ma…” He smiled back at her. He turned to the door as Nazz knocked and let herself in. “Hey.” He smiled to his friend.

“Hey!” She beamed. “What game are we playing?” She walked over and turned on the player two controller before sitting next to Kevin. Mrs. Barr chuckled and got up, leaving the two to their game.

“Zombie Massacre Three. The graphics are wicked in this one. You can actually see the flesh falling from their bodies.” He grinned.

“Ewwwww!!! That is so awesome!” Nazz laughed. 

After an hour of blasting zombies to millions of bits and pieces and eating all of the snacks that Mrs. Barr had brought to them, Kevin spoke up. 

“Nazz… I think I made a mistake… a really bad mistake…”

“Uh oh… Get a girl pregnant??” She teased. She and Kevin had slept together a few times, she knew how careful he was about protection in order to avoid such situation.

“Ha ha.. very funny…” He sighed. “No… yesterday… when I decided to just pretend nothing happened…” He groaned.

“So… what are you going to do about that?” She grinned.

“Stop that… I don’t know what I am going to do… I want to tell him… I want to hold him tight and never let him go… but if I lose football then I lose my scholarship and then I can’t get into college…” He pouted.

“I think you are digging in too much… I don’t think you will lose your football career just because you are dating a nerd.” She shrugged. “I say you go for it… he makes you happy… You deserve happiness.” She smiled softly her demeanor going from her spunky self to a more relaxed and supportive friend in a matter of seconds.

Kevin looked at her and smiled. “Thanks Nazz… you’re the best.”

“I know! Now let’s go!” She stood. “I want to be there when you confess your love!”

“And there’s the crazy.” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is moving a little slow! I am trying to make it seem a little more realistic than just diving into anything. Don't worry though! There will be some juicy moments coming up.


	3. First Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Kev go to school together for the first time as a couple... Things don't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are going to start being thrown at this point. Just a heads up!

Eddward was currently cleaning the house muttering to himself. Eddy had come for a visit and was sitting on the couch watching his closest friend practically scrub the house raw.

“Double D… you are going to give yourself blisters… what’s going on?”

“Nothing…” He tried to ignore the comments from his friend as he cleaned.

“I know that you are lying… You always clean when you are stressed… What aren’t you telling me?” Eddy stood up and took the cleaning supplies from his best friend before he could continue to clean himself to an oblivion. “Talk to me.”

“Friday night…” Edd finally started speaking. “Kevin and I… shared a kiss… and then we went to sleep…I can’t stop thinking about it… but he said that we shouldn’t do anything because of him being an athlete and me being a nerd…” He muttered.

“Shit…” Eddy looked down.

“Language, Eddy…” He sighed then nodded. “I understand the problem but I hate that it is one…” Edd walked over to the couch and sat down. “When I woke up next to him… I wasn’t concerned that he and I were sharing my bed… I was only concerned that we had sex and I didn’t remember it…” He chuckled nervously. “He looked so cute when he was asleep…” He looked down. “And I felt safe with him there.”

“Did you tell him that before he blew you off?” Eddy frowned and crossed his arms. He and jock never got along but if Kevin hurt Edd then the smallest Ed was ready to beat some sense into the quarterback.

“No… I didn’t want to make it harder than it was… I could see that it hurt Kevin as well to say that we can’t be together…” He fiddled with his thumbs. “I wish I had never gone to that party and drank… I am smarter than that… But I did it anyway.”

“To be fair… you didn’t drink a lot… but I guess with your tolerance level it was just enough…” Eddy sighed and sat next to his friend. “Well… would it help if you talked to Kevin about the feelings that you didn’t get to express before you two came to the decision.”

“Perhaps… But I don’t really know where to start with it all…” He muttered before hearing a knock on his door. “Coming!” He called as he walked to the door and opened it. He found himself sanding in front of the larger teen that had shared his bed only one night ago. “Uh… Greetings, Kevin…” He blushed lightly.

“Hey, Double Dork, can we come in?” He used his thumb to point back at Nazz.

“Absolutely. Just remove your shoes please.” Edd stepped aside o allow them to enter his home.

Eddy looked over and crossed his arms with a huff. “What are you doing here, Shovelchin…”

“I was about to get to that, Dork.” He said with a growl. Once his shoes were off he walked inside and waited for his friend to join them and the door to close. Once the four of them were in the privacy of the Vincent household he grabbed Edd’s shoulders and stared him in the eye.

“Uh.. Kevin… this is quite awkward with our friends staring.. what is the meaning of this…?”

“Double D…” Kevin took a deep breath. “WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??” He screamed the question on accident as he tried not to chicken out of it. “After our first kiss I have been thinking about you and me…”

“I...” Edd blushed a deep red but soon smiled bright. “I would love to, Kevin.” His smiled was returned by the redhead as Kevin pulled him into a tight hug. Edd hugged back and closed his eyes. Something about the embrace was comforting and safe.

Nazz cheered as the two hugged. “FINALLY!!! I swear.” She laughed.

Eddy shrugged. “Yeah, that’s cool.. whatever…” He walked over to Kevin and clenched his fists. “If you hurt him… I will make sure that you won’t live to tell the tale.” He turned to Edd. “I am going to get out of here and check on Ed. See you later, Sockhead.” The shortest of the teens left the house with a slight slam of the door.

Nazz giggled. “I am going to go after him and make sure he doesn’t upset Sarah. See yah!” She sang as she bounced of the house.

Kevin blushed. “I’m sorry… about what I told you before.” He looked down. 

“It’s quite alright, Kevin. I understand the dilemma that you are in with your college career.” Edd said quietly. “What made you change your mind though?”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head… Our kiss…” He smiled. “It was all I was thinking about for the past couple of days…” He chuckled lightly. “I knew I messed up and I needed to fix it.” He held Edd close again.

The nerd smiled. “Kevin… could we perhaps share another kiss? Now that I am sober I would like to remember the sensation more thoroughly.”

Kevin laughed. “You don’t need to ask for a kiss, Double Dork.” He smiled as he leaned his head down and kissed Edd gently. 

Edd blushed but slowly melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’s shoulders and hummed softly. He smiled as the kiss was broken. “Yes… that is most enjoyable, Kevin.” He rested his head against Kevin’s chest and closed his eyes, embracing the warmth that the other emitted. 

Kevin chuckled. “Once a dork… always a dork…” He smiled and rubbed the smaller male’s back. “Thanks for giving me another chance.” 

“Thank you for coming back.” Edd gave a wide gap toothed grin. The smile that the other teen found so irresistible. Kevin leaned down again and kissed the smaller of the two once again. 

The two lovers spent the rest of their Sunday cuddled up on the couch, making out and studying for their Midterms. The Midterms were two months away but Edd insisted that they be prepared for anything as it was their senior year and they didn’t want to be caught off guard. Kevin reluctantly agreed to the argument.

As Monday arrived Kevin dreaded what would happen at school once he finally came clean about the confession that was made the previous day. He rolled out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. Normally he was very diligent. The shower was routine, in, shampoo, condition, wash, rinse, out, dry. Today he drifted off in his own thoughts as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He only came back to reality when his mom knocked on the door, concerned about her son who had been in the bathroom longer than his usual fifteen minutes. 

“Kevin, Baby…? Are you alright…? Are you not feeling well again?”

He snapped back and looked to the door. “No! I’m okay! Sorry I kind of got lost in thought. I’ll be out soon.”

“Okay, Peanut! Breakfast is on the table!” She said with a sing-song voice. Her sunny disposition always made the teen smile. She had been through a lot to keep Kevin safe and he always wanted to return the favor. He learned quickly that all he needed to do was live his life and be happy in it. He finished his shower and climbed out, drying off with the towel he had hung nearby. After going back to his room and getting dressed he descended the stairs to start eating the breakfast that his mom had prepared. Bacon, eggs and sausage sat on a plate in the shape of a smiling face.

The jock chuckled at the breakfast before he started digging in. “Delicious as always, Mama.” He grinned.

~~~~~~~~~

Across the street, Edd was getting ready for the day as well. He stuck to his strict routine. He only stopped after brushing his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. He blushed and smiled. “I am dating, Kevin Barr.” He hurried to the door to get his shoes on and start walking to campus.

Kevin caught Edd leaving his home and ran out the door. “Double D! Hey… want to ride to school with me?” 

“If you mean on that red death trap, the answer is no… but thank you for the offer…” The raven haired teen shook his head and continued his walk.

“Well.. how about I walk with you then.” He grinned and walked beside him happily.

“That is doable. I would enjoy that.” He smiled softly. “Are you not concerned with what will happen on campus?”

“I mean…. I am… but I’m not… because honestly… you and I like each other so who cares what other’s think of us, right?”

“Correct.” Edd gave a gap toothed grin. Kevin only stared at that smile and tried not to attack the other teen in kisses as they walked. He did however give a bright smile in return and take the small hand in his own.

~~~~~~~~~

The two enjoyed a simple conversation of what to expect in some of their classes on the rest of their walk to school. When they got to the campus they noticed a change in the atmosphere.

The whole cheer team was sending death glares to Edd, along with a few other girls. 

Kevin noticed the football team, who had just been joking around and laughing, was suddenly staring directly at him in horror. He avoided eye contact and gave Edd’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I will walk you to class, okay?”

Edd nodded. “Please, I would greatly appreciate that.” The two headed to the science lab where they had to part ways for the day. Kevin gave Edd a kiss on the cheek.

“Text me if you need anything, okay… Have a good day! I will see you after school!” He hurried off to his own class as the final bell rang.

Edd looked around the room and gulped lightly as he noticed a handful of students staring him down. “Oh dear…” He got to his seat and sat down. 

~~~~~~~~~

In Kevin’s class he was receiving the same glares, only from all of the guys. He avoided eye contact and got through the hour as best he could. He shot a few glares to students who just wouldn’t let up.

He finally reached the end of first period and got up with a huff. “So fucking ridiculous…” 

As he started to leave the class room, some of the larger classmates rammed their shoulders into his arm as they barged out of the room before he could get the chance. He sighed and shook his head. “Whatever…”

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day, was the same as the beginning. Glares and mutters about the two going around the entire campus. The girls looking more specifically at Edd, while the boys were more interested in Kevin. dd

The redhead normally felt relieved to get to football practice after a stressful day, but today he wanted nothing more than to just go straight home. Reluctantly he went to practice and started to get ready for the day. 

“Hey! Look! It’s the fag of the Peach Creek football team!!!! Is that why you joined the team? So you could look at us? You are such a perv!” Chad hollered at the redhead, who chose to remain silent. 

“You know he did, look at him! He can’t even defend himself! He has nothing to say because he has been found out!” Another team member laughed out.

“Are you gonna say anything???” Chad piped up again as he shoved Kevin into the wall. “Weak little gay-boy!” He pushed him again.

“Stop pushing me!” Kevin shouted as he pushed back.

“Oh look! He has a voice! Not much else though!” The football team had made a circle around Kevin before each one of them ganged up on him and started to beat him up.

He dropped to the ground in the fetal position, in hopes to protects his vital organs, ad took the blows as they came at him. He stayed on the ground as the team filed out to the field for practice. 

After several minutes he slowly got to his feet and gathered his things before heading home.

~~~~~~~~~

Edd had started walking towards home as soon as he classes let out. It wasn’t until he heard a familiar voice that he felt uneasy.

“Eddward Vincent… The smartest kid in school…. whatever does Kevin see in a nerd… like you.” Stephanie, the head of the cheer squad huffed out. “You are so lanky…. and you aren’t even cute.” She sneered.

“I do not know what Kevin finds attractive about me but I would like to think it was my brain…. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get home and complete my homework. 

“You are such a dork!” She snapped her fingers. “Girls! I think he needs a make over.” She purred. 

The other girls surrounded the thin teen and started ripping his clothes off before promptly sticking him in a dress. They started to do his makeup before he was crying.

“The makeup isn’t working… his fat tears keep washing it away.” One girl pouted.

“That’s fine… I think that is good enough. Let’s get out of here.”

Edd hugged himself as he headed home. He begged that no one would see him in the horrible outfit he was in. He ran down the street and into his house before slamming the for shut and closing all of the blinds. “Oh dear… This was a mistake…” He muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I decided to work on Inktober this year and couldn't find a decent balance of drawing and writing!


	4. Anything for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school isn't taking the news for the two now dating well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one weekend?! I felt bad that I didn't update very much in October so this is my little apology. Enjoy!

Kevin arrived home and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and avoid his mom. He didn’t want her to see the bruises and start to worry. He sent Edd a text before climbing into the shower. 

Kevin: ‘Hey… I hope that the day went okay for you. I am starting to think that holding hands may not have bee the best idea.’

Edd read the message over and over as he recalled the girls attacking him earlier. He shivered thinking about the dress that he was forced into. He had since taken it off and promptly threw it in the trash. He took deep breath and tried to calm his heart before sending his own reply.

Edd: ’Things could have gone better. Did you not go to practice today? You do not usually arrive home so early.’

Kevin: ‘I left early… I wasn’t feeling well… I am just now getting out of the shower and about to head to bed.’

Edd: ‘I see… That is unfortunate… I was hoping that we could work on homework together.’

Kevin smiled softly. He would love for nothing more than to spend time with Edd. Maybe if he could cover the bruises…. 

Kevin: ‘I will be over in twenty minutes.’ He started to dig through his closet for a sweater.

Edd smiled and relaxed. Maybe Kevin had avoided too much ridicule. The redhead was okay.

Twenty minutes had passed and Edd was now impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for his significant other. He checked the time and the window in a cycle. “You said twenty minutes….” He mumbled. 

Kevin knocked on the door in that moment before turning the knob and peeking in. “Hey… Sorry for being late…. I was trying to find some comfy clothes to help me focus better.” He smiled and stepped inside. He removed his shoes and headed over to the smaller teen and hugged him close.

“Apology accepted.” Edd reciprocated the hug with a hum.

Kevin winced and groaned as he was suddenly pushed away.

“Are you hurt??” The nerdy teen asked before he began his search for any wounds. He found one bruise and gasped. “KEVIN BARR WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE INJURED??”

“Because it is just some bruises… I’m fine….”

“Who gave you those bruises??? Was it the team?! Were you beaten up at practice??? Where was the coach??”

“Whoa, whoa… calm down… please… It wasn’t…. exactly AT practice…” He avoided eye contact. He took a deep breath and sighed, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to just ignore the situation. He nodded and headed for the couch. “Go ahead and take a seat…. I’ll spill the beans.”

“I would prefer that you did not spill anything on the sofa.” Edd noted staying back, taking the term literally.

“N-no… I mean I will talk…”

“Is that was that phrase means…?” The innocent question caused the redhead to chuckle and nod. Edd smiled softly and set next to the other teen with eager ears to hear what the other had been dealing with for the remainder of the day that they were not together.

Kevin took a deep breath and started stuttering on about what had happened at practice. He mentioned the name calling and the beating. He hugged himself and frowned. “I think I might drop the team…”

“You couldn’t possibly!! Not for something like this! You deserve to be on that team just as anyone else that tried out!” Edd huffed. “You are stronger than that… to let someone control you… and make you leave the team…” He mumbled.

“I don’t want to cause any more trouble for either of us…”

“Well… Then I might as well stop going to school…” Edd crossed his arms and blushed.

Kevin chuckled, thinking it was all a joke. “Yeah… right… like you would just drop out and be done with it all…”

Edd turned to Kevin with tears in his eyes. “You were beaten up by your fellow teammates…. I was ambushed by a bunch of girls and forced into a dress on my way home from school…” 

“Oh Edd…” The redhead acted on impulse and pulled the smaller teen against his chest. “I am so sorry… Maybe we shouldn’t have gone around so nonchalantly showing off our new relationship status.”

“I sadly have to agree…” Edd hugged Kevin tight.

“What are we going to do…? We can’t just stop going to school… and we can’t just appease the masses by not being around each other…”

“I believe we simply fight… peacefully. We continue to walk to school together and hold hands and do as we wish and show the rest of the students that we cannot be tamed so easily.” 

“I like the sound of that!” Kevin grinned. “Oh! Hey… I do have some homework that I need help on… you mind?”

“Not at all, Darling.” Edd smiled and sat down with Kevin to work on the homework the larger teen brought with him.

~~~~~~~

“Those fuckers… going around… making our school gay… They are going to pay for that.” Chad grinned as he formulated a plan to get the two teens that he now declared his enemies.

“They totally deserve it.” Tanner piped up.

“Fuck yeah they do…. So everyone knows their role, right?” Chad asked and looked around at the group he pulled together. It was a mix of football team members and jealous girls from around the campus. They all nodded in unison with evil grins spread across each of their faces. “Excellent. It starts after the game tomorrow night. Be ready.” He said with a hum as the group separated to get ready for their evil doings.

~~~~~~~

The night of the game arrived with a dark cloud. Well that is how it felt to both Edd and Kevin. Kevin was getting ready for the game slowly, feeling a heavy weight on his back. 

Edd was simply completing his homework so he could catch the end of the game for Kevin and take him back home. He stared at the completed page, tapping his pencil against the light colored wood desk. He hummed with aggravation as he stood from the desk. The raven-haired teen headed to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He sipped from the clear glass and watched the clock. “I wish today could just be over already… Perhaps I should go to the game earlier than planned…” He muttered to himself. He didn’t trust the football team after hearing what they had done to Kevin in the locker rooms. He packed up his homework and got ready to go to the game.

~~~~~~~

“Alright team! We are going to need to work together today. We are up against Lemon Brook today and they have won the past three games! Are you going to let them take us down??”

“No Coach!” The team shouted in unison.

Kevin chanted with his team though he was still on edge. Chad was staring at him during the entire pep talk. After they broke and ran out to the field he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t let Chad scare you, Buddy! You got this!” Tanner grinned.

“Last I checked… you were beating me up too…”

“Yeah… think of that as me being weak and following the leader to keep my ass safe.” He winked and smacked Kevin’s butt as they headed to the middle of the field.

~~~~~~

Edd arrived later than he had hoped, but he sat down in the bleachers and looked out to find his boyfriend. “From studies the quarterback stands in the middle….” He muttered to himself as he spotted the familiar body build wearing the number 07. He smiled. Kevin was okay, at least for now. 

~~~~~~

The game went well, Peach Creek had won! Kevin started to relax seeing his team acting normal again.. or at least how they acted before they found out he was dating Edd. 

Back in the locker rooms they all began to shower and get ready to get out to their friends and families to celebrate their win.

Kevin climbed into the shower and started rinsing his hair.

“Gross! I’m not showering with Kevin.” One team member shouted. 

“He just likes seeing our naked bodies… I am not comfortable in here anymore.”

“Get out of here, Twink!”

Kevin ignored the names and the ridicule to the best of his ability. Chad snickered seeing him.

“Aw, guys! I think he might cry. Maybe we should stop.” He grinned and walked over to Kevin. He hovered behind him. “You look so weak right now, you know that? I can’t believe I didn’t see it before… That you like dick… You know you could have just told us before going out with that dork…” He chuckled. 

“Like you wouldn’t have picked on me then either….? You are seriously so threatened by me being gay…? What’s wrong with that? I am still the same guy I was before you found out.”

Chad frowned. He wasn’t one to be talked back to. He slapped Kevin across the face. “You bastard… Fuck you!” 

Kevin gasped as he was slapped. He held his cheek and huffed. “YOU CAN’T JUST BULLY ME AROUND!”

“That’s where you are wrong, Kevin.” He purred. “As we speak I have a group of girls that had little crushes on you… They are ready to take down your precious little nerd if you don’t do what I say. They are just waiting for my signal… You wouldn’t want him to be hurt now would you?”

Kevin went into an instant panic. “Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!”

“That’s the best part! I don’t have to! The girls have all of that covered. I don’t know what they have planned but they know their target.” He grinned. “Are you going to be a good boy and listen to what we say, Slave?”

The redhead was defeated. His head dropped and he took a deep breath. “Okay… Whatever it takes to keep him safe…”

Chad grinned evilly. “Excellent. Let’s start with washing our uniforms for now… nice and simple right?” The team threw their dirty uniforms at Kevin as they all laughed. 

Kevin sighed and picked everything up. The team got dressed and filed out of the locker room, leaving him alone. He took his time to get ready and start heading home. ‘I’ll do anything to keep Edd safe…’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the team going to make Kevin do?! Will Edd be okay?? Find out in the next installment! *insert scary music fade here*


	5. Not According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad's plan doesn't work out in his favor....

The next day Chad decided to start bothering Kevin again, first thing in the morning. “Oh, Kev boy.” Chad grinned. “How are our uniforms coming along?” 

“I just finished them this morning… they will be ready for the game this Friday….” He sighed. “Am I just going to be a butler to you until we graduate or whatever?”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” The bully snickered. “But yes. You will do all the things we don’t want to and you will do it without question.”

Kevin frowned. “Fine.” The obedience enticed Chad. This is exactly what he wanted.

“I don’t think that you are fit to wear that style anymore. Change.”

“Into what…? My gym clothes…?

“I have a little number for you.” He sang out. “Tanner! The dress please.” He grinned.

“I’m not wearing a dress…” The redhead frowned. 

“Oh? Would you rather I call the girls and give them the signal?” He smirked. Kevin looked down in defeat and shook his head. “Good… Tanner. The dress.” He snapped.

Tanner came running over with the dress and a bright smile. “Here you go, Chad! He is going to look so pretty in this!” He chuckled. 

Kevin looked up at the dress and sneered. “Why a dress…?”

“If you are going to act like the little gay boy you are… you should dress the part right?”

“Just because I am gay, doesn’t mean I wear women’s clothes.”

“You do now. Change.” Chad demanded again.

Kevin reluctantly took the dress with a groan and headed to a bathroom to change into the dress. He stepped out in the green dress with a scowl. “I fucking hate this.”

“I thought you would enjoy all of this attention.” Chad purred.

Edd happened to be walking down the hall when he saw the teens. He caught the familiar red hair and gasped. “Kevin?? What are you wearing??”

Kevin blushed deeply. “Edd!! Don’t come over…. go away!”

“Are they still bullying you??”

“You tattled to the nerd?!” Chad laughed. “Is he going to protect you?!” He continued to laugh and glared at Tanner when he didn’t respond.

Tanner started laughing nervously and looked at Edd with fear in his eyes.

“Edd… Just go to class.” Kevin huffed.

“I will not! This is wrong!” He turned and scurried off to the principal’s office.

“HE IS GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL! STOP HIM!” Chad pointed to the raven haired male. The team darted after him.

“I told you not to touch him!” Kevin tackled two of the football players that were running after Edd.

The others turned back to help their teammates, giving Edd the chance to run to the principal’s office. 

Kevin took a swing at each of the guys as they came after him. He grunted as he was hit in the eye. Another grunt when he was hit in the stomach. 

Chad growled and reached over and locked Kevin in a choke hold while the rest of the team took their turn kicking him in the groin, punching him in the stomach and his face. 

Kevin tried to fight back but his eyesight started to fade. He looked up as he was blacking out and saw Edd with a frowning Principal. 

~~~~~~~

When Kevin came too he was laying in a bed in the Nurse’s Office. He groaned and sat up slowly holding his head. 

Edd huffed and tapped his foot next to the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me they were still bullying you??”

“I couldn’t…. They would have hurt you…” He muttered.

“And they hurt and humiliated you… I tried to retrieve your clothes but I believe that one of the jocks threw them out at some point between the fight and the Principal commanding them to the office.” He sat on the bed with him and sighed. 

“What’s going to happen to them?”

“Chad is being expelled… the others are suspended until further notice… They were all removed from the team…” He looked down. “And… the Principal would like to see you when you are ready….”

“What…??? With no team we automatically forfeit on Friday!!! That’s not fair!”

“Look at what they did to you!” Edd stood up abruptly. “They forced you into a dress and beat you up…. AGAIN!”

Kevin went silent and looked down. He sighed and nodded. “Yeah…”

“Are you ready to see the Principal…?”

“Yeah…” He said reluctantly and got out of the bed. He looked at the dress and closed his eyes. “Bastards…”

“Language, Kevin… Let’s go.” Edd held out his hand for Kevin to take. 

The redhead smiled softly and took his hand as they walked to the Principal’s Office. He avoided looking at anyone as they did so. The whispers were a little harder to ignore.

“Why is he wearing a dress?”

“They are holding hands too.”

“I would have thought Kevin would be the top in that relationship.”

“Nah… he is a jock.. they are all pansies inside.”

Kevin cleared his throat as they continued to walk. Edd let go of his hand as they got to the door. 

“I will wait for you here.” He smiled reassuringly. 

Kevin nodded and stepped inside. “Principal Meyer?”

“Yes. Thank you for coming, Kevin…. How are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy still but fin otherwise, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you report those boys bullying you?”

“I was afraid… Chad… threatened to hurt Edd… He talked some girls into beating him up if I didn’t do what he wanted. I couldn’t let him get hurt!”

“Understandable. However, you were a part of that fought I walked in on correct?”

“To keep them from stopping Edd getting to you….”

“You were still in a fight. You know our school’s policy on fighting.”

“Zero tolerance.”

“Precisely…. You will be suspended for one week… and removed from the now otherwise non existent team. I apologize that this had to happen Kevin.” Principal Meyer sighed. “Next week I want you to report in here before you begin your classes, understood?”

“Understood.” He looked down in defeat.

“You are dismissed.”

The redhead stood and headed out to Edd in the waiting area. He looked up at him then down again. “I’m sorry, Edd…”

“No… don’t apologize… Let’s get you home… I am sure you would prefer to wear something more comfortable.” He smiled softly and took his hand again before walking the taller teen to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry!!! The holidays had me booked! Making food, meeting friends and family, all too much going on! But here is to the start of a great year, yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> We haven't seen the end of Chad just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Chad come in contact one last time and the redhead finally ends it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took so long to get to this point my friends. I lost the motivation and then I sadly developed the worst writer's block. I had no intention of this happening. But you deserve an ending.

It had been just two days since Kevin was put on suspension. Edd had managed to convince the Principal to allow him to bring Kevin his homework and keep him updated on his courses. Kevin finished his last assignment he had received from his boyfriend and stretched. “Mama… I finished my work… can I go for a walk?”

“Yes, Dear. Just be safe! Lunch will be ready in an hour.”

“Thank you!” He smiled and got his shoes on before leaving the house to enjoy a nice walk, just to stretch his legs after being stuck in the house for a couple days.

“Bastard.. getting me expelled…” Chad growled to himself as he followed behind Kevin.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and shoved one hand in his pocket. He stopped walking once he reached the end of the street and took a deep breath.

“Hey, Fag!” Chad yelled out. “Enjoying your fucking day??”

Kevin tensed when he first heard the voice. He turned slowly and sighed. “I was. What do you want now?”

“You got me fucking expelled!!! I want you to pay for that!! Now I am getting transferred to a new school for ‘troubled kids’. What the fuck even is that????”

“Exactly what you need by the sound of it…”

Chad growled and swung at Kevin who barely managed to block the fist with his hand. “This is my point.. this is why you were expelled… don’t get the police involved in this now too… do you want to end up in juvenile detention?”

“You think you are so much better than me don’t you? Did you forget that you were me once?”

“When was that? When was I ever you?”

“You used to bully Edd too! You picked on him too!!”

“Yeah… because I thought I had to be like you to stay on the team and now I know that’s a bunch of bullshit!!! I am done pretending! I like Edd and I am happy that he forgave me for everything we put him through!!”

“God you really are a poof!”

“Yeah… you know… we don’t like that word.” He wound his fist back and decked Chad hard enough to knock him out.

~~~~~~~~~~

That night when Edd returned home from school he found Kevin waiting for him on his front porch. “Kevin? What brings you here? Has your mother allowed you to leave the premises?”

“Yeah… I went for a walk earlier today and Chad tried to start another fight… I didn’t like what he was saying… I wanted to sit down and properly apologize for the mess I put you through….”

“Kevin it is quite alright…”

“Is it…?”

“Yes. Kevin Barr, you have made me quite a happy teen after rescuing me…”

“Edd… I think I might love you.”

Edd blushed and smiled. “Kevin… I think I might love you too…”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up rushing the end here so that I could put the story to bed. I have new ideas for the future and I plan to work on those. This one was sadly lost but I didn't want to leave you on such an open ending. I hope you enjoyed this story and keep a look out for my new ideas coming in the near future! I will try to write a few chapters at a time for the next tales!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and are prepared for more! It is going to be an interesting ride!  
> Feel free to comment and maybe kudos? That would totally make my day!


End file.
